Daddy, Papa and Me
by LoversDreamersAndMe
Summary: Daddy Kurt and Papa Blaine raise their son Rory, and Kurt learns to appreciate every moment spent with his family. Klaine, Klory. Very fluffy. ENJOY :
1. Thunderstorm

Rory never liked loud noises. On the forth of July, we could never go to a firework show, and on New Year's, we always stayed at home. It wasn't what Blaine and I planned for, but he was our son, and we were willing to accept it.

He had just turned 5, and through his whole life, Rory had never lived to see, or more importantly hear, a thunderstorm. Blaine was watching the news and when they forecasted a heavy storm for tonight, we thought nothing of it.

That is, until I was woken up by a booming clap of thunder and a high-pitched shriek.

Blaine was the first to wake up, being such a light-sleeper. He patted my shoulder and shook me awake as he sat up and tried to dress his torso with a tee laying on the bed.

"Kurt, we're being robbed!" he said drowsily. I sighed. I hushed him and gestured for him to lay back down. Blaine followed, but even in the darkness I could see his wide eyes and scared face.

As expected, a thump and tiny footsteps raced through the hall. I reached over to the side table and pulled the lamp's switch on, illuminating the room.

Blaine gasped as the door flew open, but let out a deep breath when he saw our son.

Rory stood in the doorway, his tear stained face staring at us full of fear. He was clad in the pair of pajama's he picked out at the Disney Store himself, which were covered with miniature Kermit the Frog's. He was clutching on to Star, a white bear with gold stars spotted all over. Star was a gift from his Aunt Rachel when Rory was born, though her original name for her Rachel Beary.

"Daddy? Papa? Can-" Rory paused, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Can I sleep in the Big Bed?" There was another clap of thunder, and Rory let out a cry didn't wait for a reply as he sprung into our bed, burying his face into the comforter covering us. Blaine slid off the bed to pick up Rory and cradle him in his arms.

Blaine kissed the him forehead and laid him down between us. I tousled his hair and wiped the tears off his face. Rory had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, my angel." I whispered into his hair, lacing my fingers between Blaine's, and lowering my body back down for a good night's sleep.


	2. Princess Blainey

"Daddy! Daddy! Come quick!" Rory announced from upstairs in his room. I dropped my pencil on the sketchpad that held the ideas of my newest line of clothing and raced to the stairway to climb steps leading to the hall.

When I reached his door, I wasn't quite sure what to expect, so I just peaked in his room with wondering eyes. What I found surprised me.

"Look Daddy! Papa's a Princess!" Rory pointed to Blaine before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Where'd you get that makeup, Rory Honey?" I questioned, looking at my husband's face. Rory picked up a bag filled with a rainbow of eye shadows, lipsticks, and blushes. "Carolynn let me borrow it. She said it was Aunty Rachel's 'stage makeup'." I smirked at the cousins antics.

Rory had set up a formal table (a cardboard box with a sheet covering the surface) and small, antique chairs (four small step stools with a pillow resting on top of each). Blaine was currently sitting with his legs crossed on a stool, with Star and Puckasarus, a large rubber T-Rex given to him by Uncle Noah for his birthday, next to him.

I let out a small laugh before looking closer to my husband, seeing he had magenta coloring his cheeks and a bold tear pigment caked on to the lids of his eyes. I didn't miss the hot pink lips, either. There was a fluffy pink boa around his neck, and a tiara lost in his dark curls. He raised his Tea Cup (pinky up, of course) and turned to Rory, who was putting a plastic pan on his play-stove.

"Oh Chef! May I please invite Sir Daddy, Duke of New York, to the table?" Blaine spoke dapperly. I saw his inner Prep-Schoolboy showing.

Rory nodded. "Right this way, sir! Your eating with Princess Blainey today!" Rory looked to his Dinosaur occupying a seat, and pushed him off to make room.

I gingerly sat and smiled at Rory, who beamed back.

For the rest of the evening, I enjoyed an early dinner with Princess Blainey and 5-Star chef Rory, nibbling on a plastic cupcake and enjoying every pretend bite.


	3. Christmas Eve

It was the night before Rory's 5th Christmas, and the 13th that Blaine and I had spent together.

The timer had just rang and I dashed to the stove to take the screaming kettle off a burner. Carefully, I took the handle and poured hot milk into 3 matching mugs already filled with cocoa powder. The three mugs were a gift from Uncle Finn last Christmas, which was a reminder of the comfortable chats we shared each night over warm milk when we were in High School. Each mug was striped with shades of our favorite color, mine Turquoise, Blaine's red and pink, and Rory's a bright Blue. I stirred the three cups of hot cocoa and sprinkled cinnamon into mine, and mini-marshmallow's into the other two members of the Hummel-Andersons, and picked up the tray.

I greeted Rory in his room and handed him his cup. Usually, drinks and food were not allowed in anyplace but the kitchen and dining area, but Cocoa on Christmas Eve was a tradition. Also, I trusted Rory enough since I instilled the fear of God into him by threatening to close the chimney if he spilled any. Sure, it was a little strict, but it worked.

"Blaine, darling! Come on!" I called, and set the tray on Rory's small desk. He came into the room with a Maroon Harvard shirt and sweatpants on, his glasses perched on his nose. He held both hands behind his back, being painfully obvious about hiding something. "Hey, what's this hot chocolate for? And why is everyone in Rory's room?"

My son giggled his hand flying towards his mouth in attempt to stay quiet.

"Papa, you're crazy!" he stuttered through laughs. "It's Christmas Eve!"

Blaine's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "WHAT?" he hollered. I tried to shush him, but my laughter caused by the terrible acting was preventing me from doing so. Blaine pulled the oversized storybook from behind his back and sat on the unoccupied side of Rory's twin bed.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" I asked. The smallest boy nodded his eyes wide with the wonder and joy that comes with every holiday.

Blaine lifted open the book and took a sip of his beverage, Rory looking at his Father and doing the same.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
>Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.<br>The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
>In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.<p>

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
>While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.<br>And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
>Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.<p>

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
>I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.<br>Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
>Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.<p>

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
>Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.<br>When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
>But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.<p>

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
>I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.<br>More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
>And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!<p>

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
>On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!<br>To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
>Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"<p>

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
>When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.<br>So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
>With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.<p>

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
>The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.<br>As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
>Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.<p>

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
>And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.<br>A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
>And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.<p>

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
>His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!<br>His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
>And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.<p>

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
>And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.<br>He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
>That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!<p>

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
>And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!<br>A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
>Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.<p>

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
>And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.<br>And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
>And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!<p>

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
>And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.<br>But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
>'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'"<p>

Blaine closed the book and kissed Rory's cheek, admiring the sleeping boy's precious face. His hazel eyes then turned to me, and it was then when I saw the tears threatening to fall. I pulled myself up and walked around the bed to hug Blaine. "Why are you crying?" I whisper faintly, the sound lingering throughout the quiet room.

"I love him. I love you. I love us, so damn much. I'm so happy this is the life I was given and the one I get to live each day." I stared into his eyes and I saw the Blaine I knew and love. I leaned in and captured his lips with mine.

"And that us the true meaning of Christmas."

**A/N: Okay, so that was longer. And I worked my ass off last night to put this up in time for Christmas, and here it is, so I'd appreciate some love. Happy Holidays!**

**-Dreamers**


	4. Family

We had barely pulled into the Hudson's driveway when Rory unbuckled his seatbelt and bolted to the car window, smashing his face against the glass. He didn't hit his head hard of course, but being the caring father I am, I shrieked loudly when I saw him.

"Rory Alexander Hummel-Anderson, you get back in your car seat this instant or so help me-" I yelled, turning around in the passenger seat to scold him. The boy unglued his face from the window to look over with bright blue eyes. He crawled over to seat in the silver and Irish-green car seat, but instead of buckling up he pulled his knees up and hugged them, burying his face in the place created. I felt a ping of regret as I heard soft sniffling noises.

"He was just a little eager, Kurt." Blaine mumbled, driving the car into an empty space and putting it into park. He took the keys and left out the door, only to open up one that lead to Rory.

"Hey Bud, Daddy was just worried, that's all. You don't need to cry." he tried to comfort our son, and it worked, as he soon wrapped his short arms around Blaine's torso. He carried Rory to the front door and I had a tray of presents and food.

We went to Finn and Rachel's house a few days after Christmas each year so we could celebrate the Holidays together. Blaine, Rory and I always got together with Finn, Rachel, Carolynn quite often, but with the Hudson's busy schedule of both Hanukkah and Christmas and ours full of events we had to attend, it was just much easier to celebrate after Christmas.

Finn answered the door, a big smile illuminating his face. "Hey, Rory!" he beamed, greeting his favorite nephew. The boy turned to Finn and gave him a sad smile, holding his arms in front of him. Finn took him in his large hands and hugged him. "What's wrong, Little Buddy?"

"Kurt made him cry," Blaine mumbled as he took a tray from my arms and made his way inside.

"I did NOT." I tried to protest, but my efforts were wasted when Finn took me into a large hug, his muscular arms wrapped around me. I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me. "Merry Christmas, Kurtie!" He set me down and I rolled my eyes.

"So Daddy made you cry, huh?" Finn kneeled down to look into Rory's eyes. "I unbuckled my seatbelt too early." Finn gasped loudly. "Rory, we shouldn't do that. New York City may be a long way away from Philadelphia, but you still gotta be patient. Got it, dude?" Rory high-fived him, then gave my legs a hug. "I get it. I'll go find Carolynn now!" And as if right on cue, Carolynn skipped down the steps, the tiny girl's brown hair braided into pigtails. She wore a bright red dress, the color matching the accents of her mother's gown. Rachel followed her down the steps, one hand gripping the handrail, the other holding on to her large belly.  
>"Kurt! Blaine! You're here!" she shrieked, rushing over to me with open arms. I threw my arms around her, and tried to be gentle. "Watch the baby!" she smiled. Blaine, who was currently holding Carolynn, chirped in. "She's 8 months, be careful! Hug her too tightly and the kid will pop out!" he chuckled, turning to the girl to tickle her stomach. Finn's face lost its color quickly and his jaw dropped. "Can that happen?" he panicked.<p>

I looked at Rachel. "Really? That's what you married?"

Rory skipped over to his cousin, who looked at him with great excitement. They wrapped their arms around each other, then the petite girl held my son's hand and they ran upstairs. "Wait until I show you my new dollhouse and Barbies! I even got a boy one that looks just like you!" I heard her say.

Rachel had just finished welcoming Blaine with a hug as she strolled over to put her arm around Finn's waist, pulling him to the living area. "Well supper is in the oven and we have a while to wait, so let's go and chat. Blaine and I nodded and followed them down the hallway, Blaine sneaking in a pat on my ass when we left.

"Present time!" Rachel announced, Finn trailing her with a stack of wrapped packages taller than he was. Carolynn and Rory ran down the steps with eager faces and Blaine fetched our presents from the countertop. Blaine and I sat on the love seat, across from Finn and Rachel.

I handed them a package wrapped in red and white stripped paper and a card, and set two gifts next to the small girl, whose small fingers gingerly worked at the paper to unwrap it. Rory, on the other hand, ripped off the layer in a rough fashion and wasted no time. He shrieked and picked up a large box to come and show me.

"Look! It's the GeoTrax track I wanted!" he beamed. "My daddy picked that out. I picked out the next one." Carolynn informed him, pointing to another gift. She slid out a pink package from the paper, and screamed. "It's just the thing for Maria and Tony to ride!" she said, referring to her favorite dolls. She picked up the unicorn and showed it to Finn. "Great," he mumbled. "More crap for me to step on."

Rory tore open his other present, and yet again burst out in happiness, a grin erupting on his face. "Hey, I asked Santana Clause for this!" Blaine and I chuckled as Rachel and Finn sent confused looks.

Rory had assumed Santana was the creature that brought toys each Christmas since last year, when she came to our annual holiday party clad in a sexy Santa suit, complete with stripper heels and candy cane stockings. We let him believe she was Santa, but Blaine refused letting Rory sit on her lap.

The kids finished opening their presents, and Blaine had balled up all the paper and threw it away. Rory stood from his train and ran toward me. He wrapped his short arms around my neck and I could practically hear him smiling as he whispered in my ear.

"Best holiday EVER!"


End file.
